


undressed but not to impress

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: The file reads, very clearly, Sex Tapes.Doyoung figured it was just a title given to the folder to hide something like tax information or poorly written essays. In hindsight, it's his own fault for not considering all of the possibilities. He just didn't expect something so obviously, so explicitly labeled to actually be what it was.But this is Ten. Everything he does is candid, the labeling his personal belongings would be the same.





	undressed but not to impress

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_IV) collection. 



The file reads, very clearly, _Sex Tapes._

Doyoung figured it was just a title given to the folder to hide something like tax information or poorly written essays. In hindsight, it's his own fault for not considering all of the possibilities. He just didn't expect something so obviously, so explicitly labeled to actually be what it was.

But this is Ten. Everything he does is candid, the labeling his personal belongings would be the same.

Doyoung discovers that he and Ten have identical flashdrives when they sit across from each other at the coffee shop the frequent when deadlines threaten to suffocate them. After a while, they both switch from the papers to book work, leaving their drives on the table. The work quietly and peacefully in each other's company. Ten occasionally flirts with the handsome, bread faced barista named Jaehyun, but it doesn't bother Doyoung at all. He's so productive that he doesn't notice how late is until he receives a phone call from Jeno, saying Mark is due to go on stage in twenty minutes and that he better fucking get to the venue. Doyoung apologizes to Ten for his hurried departure, sweeps up his books and 'his' flashdrive and leaves.

Mark does an excellent job on his performance, as usual and as expected. Doyoung arrives home at 11:53pm and throws his shit down on the floor when he realizes he has yet to turn in his paper. He sits as his desk, rummaging through his bag for and eventually pulling out the flashdrive and checking to see if he saved it properly.

It is 11:57 when it clicks in Doyoung's mind that this is not his flashdrive. There are four core folders, named _Economics III, Korean Literature II,_ _Psychology,_ and the aforementioned  _Sex Tapes._ His eyes are unfocused from fatigue, and he stares at the characters until they blur. He is rather curious about what is in the alleged sex tape file, but makes no move to open on it.

It is 11:59 when it clicks in Doyoung's mind that his paper will not be turned in on time. He watches as the digital clock on his laptop ticks into a new day, groaning audibly and slamming his head onto his desk. It stays there for a few moments, but when he raises his head, the _Sex Tapes_ file is still glaring at him.

Doyoung throws caution to the wind and opens the folder. He is now staring at twenty something videos with very, very explicit thumbnails.

Doyoung's brain tells him this is wrong, that this is something he shouldn't be looking at. Whatever (whoever) Ten does in his free time in none of his business. Ten and Doyoung are friends, and this is a line that friends do not cross. Ten could find out, could swear at Doyoung and revoke his friendship. These reasons are all very obvious, almost as obvious as Doyoung's attraction to his Thai friend. His resolve crumbles when his eyes catch on the thumbnail in the bottom right corner, featuring a manicured hand that he knows belongs to Ten around a very cute dick. Ashamed, Doyoung clicks on the video.

The video opens with a long shot of a toned torso, starting at his nipples with his upper thighs just barely making it in the shot. Just as the thumbnail promised, there is a hand around the person's dick, stroking it at an agonizingly slow pace. The person, who appears to be submissive, whines brokenly and Doyoung's thighs slam shut on their own accord.

If Doyoung had any doubt about the videos featuring Ten before, they dissipate when he hears an alluring  _"Are you going to be good for me?"_ float through his laptop speaker.

It throws Doyoung for a loop, because even if that is definitely Ten's accented voice, Doyoung has always pegged the other as the more submissive type. For someone like Doyoung who can function in both headspaces, this small bit of information is absolutely torturous. He can feel himself becoming submissive under the power of Ten's seductive little purr.

After a few moments of panting, Ten appears to tighten his grip on the other. The boy whines again, shamelessly rutting his hips forward to chase the pressure of Ten's hand.

 _"I asked you a question, Jaehyun_ ," Ten murmurs lowly, " _Answer me._ "

Doyoung watches in arousal and awe as Ten gently runs a thumb over the tip of his sub's — Jaehyun's — cock. Doyoung repeats the name in his head, then his muscles freeze.

Cute barista Jaehyun? That huge, ripped dude, submitting to Ten?

It doesn't make sense in Doyoung's little vanilla head, but he finds it attractive either way. His attention returns to the video which he hadn't bothered to pause, and is greeted with the image of Ten stroking him quickly and languidly. It's gorgeous; Jaehyun's leaking, and his thighs are trembling in a way that makes Doyoung wonder how he hasn't collapsed. Doyoung crosses his legs when Ten's voice returns, cooing at how precious his baby boy is. 

Ten in precise in his torture, the juncture between his thumb and the rest of his fingers being his favorite place to press against the head. Jaehyun is a stuttering mess, and Doyoung is one hundred percent sure he's crying. He doesn't have to see his face to know, the voice coming through his speakers is watery and desperate, very much like Doyoung himself when he gets to be in that state. Jaehyun seems to be trying to form words, but the small amount of syllables that come out on their own are choppy at best, and the remainder of them are broken off into some sort of pathetic whimper that makes it difficult for Doyoung to wear his pants comfortably.

_"Ten, can I..."_ Jaehyun begins, voice trailing off. He seems too embarrassed to continue.

"Can you what?" Ten hums absentmindedly, and Doyoung watches him halt the motion of his hand. A small sound of frustration pushes its way out of Jaehyun's throat, and the muscles in his thighs tighten.

_"No, no, no, Ten please,"_ Jaehyun sobs, shaking harder.  _"I've been so good, I'm such a good boy for mommy, please don't stop."_

Doyoung's eyes widen at the words themselves, but widen even further when he hears Ten's responding moan.

Jaehyun continues on, saying,  _"Please mommy, I...f-fuck, it's so good, can I come? I'll be good, mommy I promise, please please please please_ please _."_

Ten begins to move his hand again, this time much faster than he was before.  _"So my baby boy wants to come, hm?"_

Doyoung assumes that Jaehyun's response is nonverbal, because Ten keeps talking after a small moment of silence.  _"Then go ahead, sweetheart. Be a good pup and make a mess all over mommy's hand."_

Jaehyun whines, then chokes on his own whine as his orgasm rips through him. Ten is continuing to stroke him through it, telling Jaehyun how well behaved he is, how well he took it, how proud Ten is of him. Jaehyun sobs his way through it, the trembling taking over his entire body. Ten uses his left hand to hold Jaehyun's side, rubbing his thumb up and down gently as he calms down. Once Jaehyun has stopped hiccuping, the camera position changes, including Jaehyun's cheekbones and upper chest.

_"Clean up your mess,"_ Ten says, offering his hand up to Jaehyun's mouth. Doyoung sucks in a breath when Jaehyun's tongue pokes out to lick Ten's hand clean. Jaehyun swallows it all. Doyoung can hear the smile in Ten's voice when he murmurs,  _"Good boy,"_ then the screen goes black.

The video is just shy of three minutes long, but Doyoung feels like he's been watching this video for a lifetime. This is the point in which most people would stop, unplug the flashdrive and bury it in the depths of their bag and try to forget what they just watched. Doyoung is more curious than most people, so he clicks on another video, telling himself that this one would be that last one. He himself isn't sure if he's telling the truth.

The next video he clicks on is longer, a little over ten minutes. Doyoung settles back in his desk chair and prepares for a slow start to the video. 

That is not what he gets.

Apparently the last viewer of the video, likely Ten himself, was in the middle of watching it when they closed the window. Doyoung chokes on his tongue as the video opens around the seven minute mark. The camera is a small distance away, not held like the previous video, and Ten's thighs are spread widely as Jaehyun pounds into him.

The abrupt start to the video makes it difficult for Doyoung's eyes to register what is happening, but once he does, it is impossible for him to ignore his own erection anymore. Doyoung shimmies his pants and underwear down to just past his thighs, cringing at the drops of pre come that wet his stomach once his member is free. He rewinds the video a little bit and then sinks down into his chair so he can jack off comfortably, because there's no way he couldn't jack off after watching what he is watching. 

Ten, who is wearing black panties, garters and thigh high socks, fastens a collar around Jaehyun's neck. It's pink and lace, and the color stands out against his pale skin. Jaehyun grins as Ten shifts the accessory so the loops hanging from the front are directly above the hollow of his throat. Ten leaves the frame and when he comes back, he has a four foot leash in his hand, the same shade as Jaehyun's collar. After clipping the leash to Jaehyun and fitting his wrist through the designated strap, Ten lays back on the bed. He pulls his panties to the side, subtly angling himself toward the camera so the lens can capture his every motion and emotion as he pulls the glass plug out of his pre-stretched hole. He places the toy on his bedside table gently, then gives a simple command.

_"Fuck me."_

Jaehyun rushes to obey, throwing his torso between Ten's thighs so he can kiss him on the lips. Despite his fervor, the action is gentle, and Doyoung coos in equal parts admiration and jealousy. Ten ruts his hips upwards, tarnishing the sweet atmosphere, but Jaehyun doesn't seem to mind, and neither does Doyoung. The rings on Jaehyun's collar jingle noisily as he presses kisses down the column on Ten's throat. Ten arches his back and extends his neck to expose himself and give Jaehyun more room, which he accepts graciously and in the form of sloppier kisses. Ten runs a hand through Jaehyun's hair to catch his attention and smiles warmly when it works, Jaehyun's pupils blown wide.

_"Mommy asked you to fuck him, sweetheart. Are you going to be a good puppy and fuck mommy like he wants?"_

Doyoung is so unbelievably screwed.

The whine he lets out is identical to Jaehyun's, who scrambles to remove his jeans and boxers under the heat of Ten's keen eyes. When he does get them off, he notices Ten's three fingers buried deep inside of himself, fucking himself to the sight of Jaehyun undressing. He is unable to take his eyes off of Ten, even as the reaches towards his dresser to fumble around blindly in search of lube and a condom. His fingers wrap around it after much struggle, and Jaehyun wastes no time rolling the condom onto himself.

Ten has yet to stop fucking himself, and has even increased the speed in which he rolls his hips to meet his fingers. Seeing Ten's thinly veiled desperation is doing something dangerous to Jaehyun, who pulls Ten's fingers out of himself and replaces it with his cock in one smooth glide. Ten moans wantonly, and the sound makes Doyoung tighten his grip on himself.

Jaehyun keeps fucking into Ten, the latter squirming around helplessly on the bed. The sound of their thighs colliding is loud and wet, and it embarrassed Doyoung enough to make him lower the volume a bit. He fists his cock at the same rhythm as Jaehyun's thrusts, and Doyoung finds it absolutely fucking unfair how close to orgasm he is after only four or five minutes. 

Doyoung feels a little less mortified when Jaehyun seems to be in a similar state, thrusts sloppy and uncalculated. He's faster now, his lips parting, preparing to beg for his orgasm but Ten is five steps ahead of him, like usual.

_"I've forgotten how good you are at this, Jaehyunnie,"_ Ten murmurs, loud enough for the other to hear.  _"It's been so long since you've fucked me."_

Jaehyun lets out a small whimper when Ten tugs him closer by the leash Doyoung forgot he had been wearing. Ten pulls Jaehyun until his lips are hovering just above his own, talking loud enough for the camera to pick up on but low enough to send a shiver down Jaehyun's spine.

_"You've been too busy taking cock from mommy to fuck him like he needs to be fucked,"_ Ten singsongs, bringing his hand not occupied with the leash up to lift Jaehyun's chin with his fingertips.  _"Such a greedy baby boy, what a selfish little pup you are Jaehyunnie."_

Jaehyun's hips stutter, matching with Doyoung's breath, but he doesn't dare stop. Ten doesn't stop talking either, hell bent on pushing Jaehyun to his limit, teasing him until his very last breath that he hopes Jaehyun fucks out of him. 

_"I don't mind it though. Fucking you open, watching broad shouldered, manly Jaehyun fall to pieces underneath me._   _My precious, submissive little prince."_

As if trying to (aimlessly) prove he isn't submissive as he seems, Jaehyun takes one of Ten's thighs in each of his hands and forces the dancer's legs further apart, fucking him deeper and harder than he previously had been. Ten throws his head back, his grip on the leash weakening as his desperate need to be ruined takes over. Jaehyun delivers, fucking into Ten hard enough to make the bed jerk, but neither of them care. 

There are no more words to be spoken as Ten regains control of the leash, yanking Jaehyun down for a kiss that is more tongue than lips. Jaehyun releases Ten's thighs, balling his hands into fists and placing them on either side of Ten's head, balancing the weight of his torso on his forearms. He's still pounding into Ten, still kissing Ten, and not showing any signs of fatigue, and  _god_ if Doyoung does not think that is the most attractive thing he's ever witnessed.

Ten, with renewed control of his thighs, uses them to cage in Jaehyun's waist. It limits Jaehyun's ability to pull out, so he takes to staying in place and grinding his hips into Ten. It takes eight strokes of his cock (Doyoung counts them) for Ten to come, his fingers on his other hand digging into the pink leather of the leash until his fingertips turn white. His fist is at the base of the accessory now, and Jaehyun is now too close to kiss him. His face is buried in Ten's neck, where he murmurs things that Doyoung can't hear. Ten has taken to stroking Jaehyun's hair gently, murmuring back. It isn't much longer before Jaehyun whines high in his throat, having his orgasm as well, the motion of his hips nonstop until he eventually tires out. 

Doyoung doesn't remember when his orgasm happens. 

He glances down at his hand, still around his his cock and  _oh—_ he came a lot.

The video is still playing as he waddles over to his bathroom to clean up. He can hear the kissing noises over the running of the water and cringes so hard it hurts his neck. He walks back to turn the video off, taking notice of the two or three minutes left in the video. He supposes that's the aftercare—he may be vanilla but he knows what that is—and closes the window before he can see anymore.

Before wiping off his hand, Doyoung licks his own hand like he saw Jaehyun do in the first video he watched. His face scrunches at the taste, and he makes a mental note to eat better.

After cleaning up his body and his poor desk chair that he leaked onto, Doyoung flops into bed face first. Despite knowing he's going to wake up to a big, fat zero in Blackboard for his missing paper, Doyoung sleeps the best he has in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after seven months 
> 
> there will be a part two coming soon
> 
> thank u for reading!
> 
> 180330  
> -M


End file.
